<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackstairs in Paris by Shewritingstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448067">Blackstairs in Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewritingstuff/pseuds/Shewritingstuff'>Shewritingstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emma Carstairs - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Julian Blackthorn - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, blackstairs, porn with no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewritingstuff/pseuds/Shewritingstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They just have sex. That’s literally it. There was more. But it was so inappropriate, I was ashamed to post it lmao.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackstairs - Relationship, Julian Blackthorn &amp; Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn x Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, jemma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackstairs in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lights from the city were filtering through the window, the smell of baked goods and sugar floated in the air. Or perhaps It was just a trick from all of the fruity drinks they had earlier. When Emma was less drunk; Paris smelled of piss, and other unpleasantries. It smelled like any other crowded city. She giggled at the thought, swayed and almost fell. Julian caught her by the waist. Emma had always had the best balance between the two. But drunk Emma definitely did not. And she didn’t mind it. Julian’s other hand was pressed to her chest, a smile on his face as his fingers trailed down to the dip of her dress, she wanted and needed him to go lower. Her breath hitched in anticipation. He noticed, and his smile turned into a smirk. He pulled it away. And placed his hand against her cheek instead. Her heart hammered against her chest, and it felt hard to breathe. It had been a few months, but the feeling got stronger withevery touch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s funny?” He asked. He was drunk. Had more to drink than her, and yet his voice didn’t sound as heavy as hers, his words smooth. Emma stared at his lips, and was pleased to realize that Julian was a smiley drunk. She loved his smile. Emma shook her head, she wasn’t going to tell him the word piss was funny. Instead she smiled and said “I love you” she lowered her hand until it was resting at his crouch, “I love this” the jeans didn’t make grabbing him easy, but she knew they’d be off soon. Julian pulled her hand away. His jeans visibly tighter at the front. Emma bit her lip, her hand grabbing the waistband of his jeans. Julian pulled her to him, crashing their lips together before she could utter a word.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t mind. In fact she was thankful he kissed her before she could ruin the moment. She did that a lot. It always made him laugh, but she knew she had ruined it. She had once decided to tell him about that one time she was sure a demon puked on her hair, right when when he planted the first kiss between her legs. He had pulled away, looked up at her and told her he’d duct-tape her mouth if she didn’t stop. He had chuckled when he said that. But Emma didn’t tell him she wouldn’t have minded, but once his lips were on her again, she lost all of her vocabulary and the only thing she remembered was his name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian was unzipping her dress, his hand tangled in her hair. Lips savagely kissing her own like a famished man finally sitting down for supper. Emma couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips, the shiver snaking down her spine as her back met the cold surface of the window. One side of it was open, the cold air hitting her skin. Julian pulled away briefly. shut the window and then went back to kissing her, and helping her out of her dress. The red dress pooled at her ankles. Not for the first time tonight, Emma was grateful for her lack of underwear. Julian said it was taunting. Emma said it would save time. Emma was right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian cupped one of her breasts, his lips lowering down to her jaw, her neck, until he had nibbled and licked his way down to her nipple. He gave it a little tug with his fingers, and then replaced them with his mouth. Emma’s hands grabbed his luscious curls, dark against her pale fingers. He moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention he gave the first. Usually, Emma allowed this to last for far longer. But she needed him. Now. She pulled him up, crushed her lips to his own and then began to unbuckle his jeans, unbutton them and zip them down. Julian helped take them off, along with his boxers. “So impatient” he told Emma as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Revealing muscles and scars. Interrupting her staring, Julian gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and then unexpectedly, he turned her around. Her back to his chest, her breasts fleshed against the cool glass of the window. The lights and cars a blur below.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian feathered kisses down her nape, palmed the left side of her ass, and pressed her harder to the glass. Emma was holding onto to the windowsill, bracing herself as he pressed himself behind her. His hand coming to the front to rub her clit until she was shaking, her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes shut. With one of his feet, Julian nudged her ankle, making her spread her legs further apart. Emma reached blindly behind her, grabbing him in her hand, stroking him fast and hard. Julian groaned and pulled her hand away. “We’ll have fun later” he mumbled against her skin, and slid himself against her wetness. They both gasped the minute the head of his cock entered her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian took hold of her hips, pushing himself deeper into her. Emma moaned, tried to move her hips, but his hold was tight. Giving her a moment to adjust before slowly moving in and out of her. Gentle at first, his lips planting kisses to her shoulder. And then he was moving hard and fast, his fingers intertwined with hers against the window. No one could see them—at least the mundane eye, but the thrill of recklessness, especially from Julian was heating her blood. Emma was moaning his name, a broken string of pleases and don’t stop falling from her lips. Julian was whispering how good she felt, along all the filthy thoughts he had in his head. It had definitely taken her off guard the first time, but it grew to to be one of her favorite things. Everything with Julian was unexpected. She never knew what was coming next. She only knew she’d love it all the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma felt herself tightening around him, her legs shook. Almost giving up on her. She shut her eyes tight as she came around him, her hands squeezing tight to Julian’s. His pace slowed, exactly how she liked it after an orgasm. And then he quickly followed after, stilling inside her, his chest pressed to her back. Warm and sweaty. Their breathing was heavy, their heartbeats in sync with each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he finally pulled out, Emma turned around and met Julian’s lips again. They broke away long enough for them to make it to their bed. Julian threw his arms around her. Pulling her close. They weren’t done for the night, Emma knew that. But she loved that they always cuddled in between.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>